steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
System Reboot
"System Reboot" is the third episode of [[Mission: Homeworld|'Mission: Homeworld']]. Synopsis Something goes wrong in the temple, and all of Homeworld's power goes out due to an unknown weather event. Plot The group all headed back to the warp pad, but they didn’t warp. They waited for a few more seconds, and they were still in the temple. Spessartite: What’s the big idea?! She pouted. Amazonite rolled her eyes. They all stepped off of the warp pad and sat on the floor in the temple. Amazonite: Until the Warp pad is back up, we can’t continue missions. THAT’S the big idea. The four gems sat, bored. Peridot and Jasper were looking around the temple, at all of the cords, to see if they could figure out what the problem was. Peridot: There’s a serious problem here… MSS: Man, it’s burning up in here. What happened to the AC? Peridot: There is no AC. Look! Peridot pointed out the window of the temple. The gems all stood up and looked outside the window, at the dark night sky. Not a single light was on. There was no electricity in Homeworld at all. ' ' ------------ ' ' Three days after the discovery of the power outage, the gems sat bored in the temple. They were all sweating because of the brutal heat of Homeworld. Jasper: Everyone, get up. The gems all stand up immediately. Jasper: We have a mission for you. You all need to find a gem. She’s the only one who can fix this. We need a serious rainstorm to cool down the planet. Half of you go find the gem. The other two will stay on Homeworld and reboot the electricity to Homeworld. Who’s going and who’s staying? Andy: Going! It’s too hot here. MSS: I’ll go with Andy. Jasper: Fine. Amazonite, Specs, you’re staying. Amazonite; I HAVE TO STAY WITH… WITH HER?! Amazonite freaks out, complaining about Specs. Jasper: SHUT UP! You didn’t say you were going, SO YOU. AREN’T. GOING! Amazonite reared back at Jasper’s yelling. Amazonite: Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am. Jasper Looked to the gems that were ready to depart. Jasper: OK. The Warp pad is out, so you’ll have to walk. Andy: Shouldn’t be a problem-- I’ve got earth powers, I can just move us. Jasper: WHATEVER! Anyways, the gem we need is Lapis Lazuli. She’s hundreds of miles away from us, so you have to be prepared to meet her. We NEED her, we don’t WANT her. Act like it. Don’t let her escape. You hear me? MSS + Andy: YES, MA’AM! Jasper: Then get going. MSS and Andy saluted Jasper before running out of the temple. Andalusite began to work her magic-- no pun intended, raising the earth below her and creating a large disc made of rock, floating in the air. MSS and Andy hopped onto the large platform-- just big enough for the both of them-- before Andy used the platform, moving it three times faster than running speed in the direction of the lake area that Lapis Lazuli currently resided in. ' ' -------- Back at Homeworld, Specs and Amazonite were on their way to the core of the city, where the main electricity source was. They ventured into the center of the city, where they found the large building that housed the electric core to the whole civilization. In the building, there were several circuit boards and wires everywhere-- none of them were active. In the middle of this building was an enormous metal core; There was a large lever that served as the on-off switch to the electricity. There was a quiet hum that replaced the silence in the large building. Spessartite: *Snorts* Have you tried turning if off and back on again, Homeworld? She laughed loudly and was smacked by Amazonite. Amazonite: Now isn’t the time for your dumb jokes, Spessartite. Specs: Yikes, Amazonite… Amazonite sighed angrily and turned the power in Homeworld off. The hum in the room quickly went quiet, and the only sound that could be hard was the gems’ loud breathing. Amazonite: Now, it goes back on. She pulled the lever up so that the lever pointed to the “ON” panel on the metal core. Specs: Yay! The hum gradually came back. After a good two minutes of nothing but the hum, the lights began to flicker back on. Specs: Double yay~! Amazonite: Ugh… Let’s just get back to the temple so I don’t have to deal with you anymore, you insufferable… Specs: Clod? Amazonite: ...Exactly. The two then left the core to the city’s power and made their way back to the temple. ---------- Andalusite and Maw-Sit-Sit eventually reached an area not quite like the desert area that Homeworld’s center resided in. There was grass that began to show up on the ground. Soon, as MSS looked out in the distance, trees began to appear. There was eventually a great forest with tons of vegetation in it; vines, tall grass, reeds and towering trees. MSS: This is… Andy: Beautiful. MSS: ...I was going to say crowded. But yes, beautiful is also fitting. Andy: there should be a lake around here.. somewhere? MSS: Let’s get off of this dumb rock. Andy gasped. Andy: Don’t say that about Anthony. He is a beautiful, intelligent rock. NOT dumb. The two jumped off of the rock as it sank back into the ground. -------- Amazonite and Spessartite walked back throughout the city. Gems of all shapes and sizes were walking out and about, within the streets of Homeworld’s capital. Tanzanite: Hello, Amazonite~! Amazonite: Greetings, Tanzanite. Other gems also conversed with Amazonite and Spessartite, stopping for small talk. During the walk, Amazonite finally got the chance to admire the shapes and architecture of her home planet’s capital city. The building were all towering high. They varied in color and featured lovely designs on the gem-like material that the city was built with. There were several crystal themed things in the city as well; crystal lamps, streetlights, and tables-- the list went on and on. Eventually, Amazonite and Andalusite make it back to the temple. Jasper: How did it go? Amazonite: Mission was successful, ma’am. The power’s been restored. Peridot: And we still need to figure out how Maw-Sit-Sit and the other one are doing… -------- Andy and MSS were finally at their destination-- a glittering pool surrounded by crystal shards and trees. A lone gem stood on the pool, with her wings extended as she held her eyes closed and meditated, blocking out any outside noise. Maw-Sit-Sit rudely interrupted. MSS: YO. WHALE LADY. WE NEED YOU. Lapis jumped quickly, losing her focus. Lapis: …. MSS: Pleeeaaase? It’s for all of Homeworld. Andy: ‘Tis true, m’lady… It’s just so WARM there, you know? We need, like, a storm or something, maybe some rain? Oooh, some rain would help so much… Lapis: I don’t want to help you. MSS: What? Why not!? Lapis: Because you enslaved me. Andy: That’s reasonable. Lapis: Well… MSS: Hm? MSS and Andy stepped to the edge of the pond, where Lapis walked up to them and they made eye contact. Lapis: I will help you… But on one condition. MSS: What is that? Lapis: If I help you, you leave me alone. FOREVER. You don’t keep me trapped with you, or trapped in Malachite… MSS: Of course. Deal. Lapis: And Jasper knows not to fuse again? Andy: Yep! She knows perfectly. Because fusion is just a cheap-- Lapis: --Tactic to make weak gems stronger. I know. MSS: So you’ll come back with us? Lapis: I guess. But just remember, that if we fail… Lapis paused for a moment and closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened her eyes, glaring at Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite. Lapis: It’s all your fault. Features * Maw-Sit-Sit * Andalusite * Spessartite * Amazonite * Jasper * Peridot